Idiots Can Be Right Too
by The Angel of London
Summary: In which a fight and a problem happen. [One-Shot]


**Idiots Can Be Right Too**

"It isn't always mad and dangerous and scary, Mickey. It's so much more than that," she told him forcefully, "it so much more than you could comprehend!"

Ever so stubborn, Mickey resisted and retorted, "Oh, I get it. You run off with your precious Doctor, gallivanting to these far away planets and you save the world. But what if you can't save yourself? 'Cause, face it Rose, you're not immortal."

Rose stared at him with a look in her eyes that made him feel stupid, "but, ugh! It's so much more than that! _So much more_! There are other lives, different from us in appearance, but they shop, they eat, they have their traditions and holidays. There are planets and stars across the universe that are magnificent and you can't see it!"

"I've seen enough, Rose. With those Slitheen, and the- and the shop window dummies last year; I've seen my fair share."

She shook her head, "don't you want to do something other than sit around eating chips and watching telly? Don't you want to explore the world – the universe – and its secrets?"

"What's wrong with this life? Oh, I get it; it's not good enough for you. Why live like this if you can run around with your time machine and _him_."

"Don't make this about the Doctor. We're not talking about the Doctor-"

"Funny that, because all you talk about now is him. No," he changed his voice to a higher pitch," 'Mickey how's your job going?' or anything. It's always aliens this and the Doctor that and whatever planet."

She resisted the urge to stomp her foot and simply turned around and walked away to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"Alright then?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better," she replied with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance, which he caught.

"Ricky the idiot," he said cheerfully as they entered the TARDIS. "Anyway... Now: where to next?"

"I'm thinking... 1987." She pulled a face. "Although we'll be in 1798 with you driving..."

"I'll have you know I can drive this perfectly." He responded just as the control room shook and Rose had to lean on the panel to keep standing. "That was not my fault, that was a-"

A loud crash sounded from outside the doors and Rose realised she was on the floor, having fallen from the sudden landing. "Ouch... This flooring is a killer for your back," she complained as she got up. "Why did we land so badly?"

The Doctor opened the door and found himself with a dozen guns pointed towards him. "Ah," he said. "Rose, I need you to close the door right behind us when we step out. This lot are too close and not too friendly."

"Why don't we go back in?" When she received no reply, she assumed he had an ulterior motive and did as he said, taking note of the key hanging on her neck.

"So what's the problem here?"

The closest alien, for that was what the tall, long legged creature was, pointed to the ground and motioned around them. "You are under arrest for the murder of Ambassador Phyeu XI of the High Court of Hull." It pronounced in English.

"Ah," the Doctor repeated, following the guards along with Rose, ignoring her repeated incredulous mutterings of 'Hull?' until he replied, "Well, of course! Where do you think that drab old place got its name from?"

"You are kidding me?"

"Nah, it wasn't long before your time actually."

"Hull was named after a planet?"

"Yeah, it was in... 1609."

She rolled her eyes, "not long before my time, he says."

"Yeah, well, compared with all of time, four hundred years-"

"-Is barely anything at all."

A deeper voice interrupted them as it ordered them to stop there. From over them, a metal cage was lowered until its base touched the ground and its two occupants were trapped inside.

"Very posh," she joked.

"You should see their prisons." He returned, before turning serious, "Now; hush!"

"I told you you shouldn't have told her that her eyes looked like the moon!" Rose scolded as they ran from the guards.

"I thought I was being flattering!" The Doctor replied with no small amount of indignation as they slowed down. "Hold on, the TARDIS is in this direction."

They turned right and reached a door with the number 35 imprinted on it. "Open it!" Rose hurried him as he fumbled with the sonic screwdriver.

"I am, don't rush me."

Rose snorted. "Tell them that."

With a last push, the door let them through, and they quickly closed it again. The Doctor pressed some numbers on the keypad to the side and they heard a clicking sound assuring them it wouldn't open for anyone.

"In fairness, Mickey was right. It is pretty dangerous most of the time." Rose admitted as they approached the TARDIS. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

She smiled at him and he grinned back as he opened the blue door. From a distance not too far, they heard shouts and running footsteps approaching. With a last laugh, the Doctor ran up to the console and ran around pulling levers and pushing buttons.

By the time the guard had arrived at the TARDIS' space, all that was left was a scrap of paper rustling in the breeze which, in a neat calligraphy, said two words:

_Bad Wolf._

**Simply a one-shot I wrote up now at 7/8AM. Was originally going to be a drabble of Rose and Mickey's argument, but it kept going on and on.**

_**Words: **__910_

_**Posted: **__5__th__ April 2013_


End file.
